This randomized Phase II trial offers three different regimens for treatment of head and neck (H & N) cancer combining chemotherapy and radiation. The approaches are different both in the drugs being given and in the timing of the radiation therapy. The patients will be randomized to one of three arms: RT, cisplatin, and 5-FU; RT, 5-FU and hydroxyurea; and RT, paclitaxel and cisplatin. The purpose of this study is to determine the most effective regimen and to monitor the side effects of these different regimens.